


His Perfect Woman

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clueless Byleth, F/M, Pining Dimitri, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: Gilbert encourages Dimitri to sire an heir for the worse case scenario. Byleth wholeheartedly agrees and begins a search to find Dimitri's perfect match.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 39
Kudos: 212





	His Perfect Woman

Standing outside the war room, Dimitri adjusted his eyepatch. He had only just recently started attending war council meetings at the urging of the professor and Gilbert. He hoped that he would get to sit next to Byleth again, but with his late arrival today, he had a feeling Sylvain would have already made himself comfortable next to her.

“Excuse me, can I get passed you?”

Dimitri looked behind him. “Oh, Marianne, forgive me. I did not notice you there.”

“Not to worry, Your Highness. Now, shall we?”

Dimitri opened the door and let Marianne in first. The army generals were all seated along the large rectangular table. Their heads turned towards Dimitri and Marianne as they entered. Byleth looked over her shoulder at Dimitri, her bright hair bouncing as she turned her head. The corners of her lips tilted upwards in that sweet familiar smile that saved him from nightmares. Everyone stood up in greeting and respect to Dimitri. The professor gestured towards the empty seat to her right next to Sylvain.

“I saved you a seat.” She said.

Dimitri and Marianne walked forward and separated as Dimitri sat down and everyone else followed suit after. Marianne hurried to her seat between Linhardt and Hilda towards the other end of the table.

Byleth and Gilbert went over their plans of attack for their upcoming mission and Byleth made sure to get each general’s perspective. Bernadetta beamed from her seat when Byleth thanked her for noticing the flaw in one of their tactics. Felix pretended not to care when Byleth praised his proposed solution. And she took special care in making sure Dimitri felt included. He was interrupted a few times by those more enthusiastic, but he didn’t mind. Perhaps once he attended more meetings, the others would get accustomed to his presence. 

But the professor wouldn’t have any of it.

“One second, Sylvain, Dimitri was saying something.”

“Dimitri wasn’t done speaking, Caspar, and I’d like to hear what he has to say.”

She turned her starlight eyes on Dimitri so often that he had to distract himself with breathing exercises to keep his face from growing hot under her gaze.

Two hours later, the war council drew to a close. The generals filtered out of the room a few at a time. Many of them stopped to mingle, most for the chance to talk to Byleth. 

Dorothea admired Byleth’s new outfit.

“Spin around so I can get a good look at you, Professor.”

Byleth obliged and Dimitri couldn’t help but watch. The white blouse accentuated her bust and the beige skirt hugged the curve of her waist and hips. Byleth spun around again and her mint hair gathered over one shoulder when she came to a stop. Dimitri had to busy himself with gathering his letters to stop from gaping. 

After Dorothea hugged Byleth, Ferdinand and Lorenz each invited the professor for tea later that evening. She politely declined, citing her duties in the greenhouse. 

Lysithea and Professor Hanneman were the last to leave the room when Gilbert cleared his throat. Dimitri turned his attention away from the newly organized documents. The only people left in the room were Gilbert, Felix, Dedue, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Byleth by the door.

Maybe noticing that the only people left were Dimitri’s closest companions from his youth in Faerghus, Byleth attempted to slip out of the room.

“Please stay, Professor.” Dedue said. 

Byleth took her seat next to Dimitri again, her eyes wandering from Dedue, to Felix, to Sylvain who winked at her, to Ingrid, and finally landed on Gilbert. It seemed that she also didn’t know what was happening. Maybe she was nervous, but she scooted her chair closer to Dimitri. He did the same.

“Your Highness,” Gilbert began and Dimitri, not wanting to let Byleth out of his sight, strained to look towards Gilbert, “Though morale has been high as of late and the war has been turning in our favor, it has come to our attention that you haven't an heir.”

Dimitri paled. He saw Byleth look at him from the corner of his eye.

Felix crossed his arms. “My father had expressed concern about this a while ago.”

It was true. Rodrigue tried having this conversation with Dimitri before, but that was back when Dimitri only listened to the voices of the dead. Seeing how he had been near suicidal back then, Rodrigue had been right to be worried about the future of Faerghus’ royal line.

“Know that we will protect you with our lives,” Dedue’s gentle face turned neutral, “but we also must be prepared for the worst case scenario.”

“They’re right, Dimitri,” Sylvain said, taking a seat on the table near Dimitri. “Not only are we fighting for you, we’re fighting for Faerghus, our home.” He let Dimitri reason out the rest: _Faerghus must survive even without you._

Dimitri swallowed the lump in his throat and deliberated on his next words carefully. “I... understand. But now may not be the right time.”

“It will never feel the right time during war, Your Highness.” Ingrid spoke up. “And I know I may seem like a hypocrite considering my own situation but this is Faerghus we’re talking about. We must take steps to ensure its future.”

Dimitri clenched his teeth. They were making a fair point. If Dimitri were to die in this war without issue, it would throw the Kingdom into chaos again. Faerghus was barely able to hold itself together when Dimitri had gone missing. 

But Dimitri was afraid. Not of being a father, far from it. He had always imagined himself as a father. It was his duty as the only child of Lambert, and above all else, Dimitri desired a family of his own. 

But in wartime, no matter how optimistic he felt about the outcome, there was still the possibility of his child growing up without him. That was the worse case scenario to Dimitri. He hated remembering how it felt to have no mother and no father. And he wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

He looked towards his professor, hoping she would be able to say something to satiate his advisors but also allow him some sort of escape from this predicament. Byleth’s eyes twinkled and her pink lips curved in a smile. Dimitri’s jaw relaxed. 

“Dimitri, I know it’s a lot to ask.” She reached over the table and grabbed his hand, “but you should at least think it over. And, well, I do think it’s a wonderful idea.” She squeezed his fingers in her small hands.

Dimitri’s imagination ran wild and he did nothing to stop it. He imagined the woman in front of him cradling a blond baby to her breast.

“Alright, I shall consider it.” His heart sang when Byleth’s smile widened. She loosened her grip on his fingers and ran her thumb in circles over the back of his hand. Dimitri laced their fingers together, happy that he wasn’t wearing gauntlets today. The warmth of her hands alone would make even the coldest winters in Fhirdiad feel like a summer breeze.

A few minutes later, after Sylvain put his arm on Ingrid’s shoulder and led her out and Dedue and Byleth departed for the greenhouse, Dimitri, Felix, and Gilbert were left alone with the reports. Gilbert handled summing up and cross referencing the reports about supply lines while Dimitri and Felix worked to decode the spy letters. They only had a few more letters to get through when Dimitri remembered that Sylvain was supposed to be helping.

He set down the letter in his hand. “I thought Sylvain would have been back by now with tea. I will go find him since this is more his area of expertise.” He was about to stand up when Felix put his arm on Dimitri’s shoulder and exerted downward force, warning Dimitri not to get up.

“Trust me, boar, it’s a good thing that loudmouthed fool isn’t here.” Felix said without even glancing up from the parchment.

Dimitri stared at him expectantly but when Felix didn’t say anymore Dimitri met eyes with Gilbert.

“There is one more matter we must discuss, Your Highness.” Gilbert folded his hands on the table. “We must carefully consider possible mothers to your heir.”

A flash of the professor kissing her baby’s pink cheek sparked in Dimitri’s mind. He wished he was back in Byleth’s company. But that wasn’t saying much considering he always wanted to be near her. But those thoughts were for another time. 

“One step at a time, Gilbert. I already said I would think about it. So please, let me think about it.”

“Yes but perhaps the identity of the mother will be a factor in what you choose to do.” He reasoned.

Felix smirked and Dimitri suspected he liked to see Dimitri squirm. “You see, it’s a good thing Sylvain isn’t here or you wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

Dimitri looked between the two of them and sighed, resigned to his fate.

“Is there anyone you have in mind, Your Highness?”

Dimitri’s thoughts immediately went back to the woman blessed by the goddess and how blessed Dimitri felt whenever she looked at him. He began to daydream of leaning his head close to her pregnant belly to feel their baby moving inside her.

“So it seems there is.” Felix rolled his eyes.

Dimitri didn’t even realize he was smiling and schooled his features back to neutral. “I could only think of the professor.”

“A wonderful choice.” Gilbert nodded. “She does have the love of commoners and nobles alike. But Professor Manuela may be too close to passing childbearing age. Her love for the drink may present a problem as well.”

“What? No! Not Professor Manuela! I meant…” Dimitri’s cheeks grew red and his voice became but a whisper. “I was talking about Professor Byleth.”

“Ah-ha!” Felix declared, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger in Dimitri’s face, suddenly completely invested in the conversation. “I knew you were enamored with her. You followed her around like a puppy in our academy days and-”

“Felix, please.” Gilbert said. He held his hand up to the Fraldarius heir, and Felix sat back down and pretended that he hadn’t just overreacted. “A very lovely choice, Your Highness.”

Dimitri braced himself for he already knew what was coming.

“But she’s just a mercenary.”

Dimitri took in a sharp breath. Byleth wasn’t just anything. 

She was a skilled mercenary, true, but she was also a caring friend that would run from one end of Garreg Mach to the other just to return his leather riding gloves.

She was a blooming cook who's loving care he could feel in every meal even without his sense of taste. 

She was a wise teacher that knew when to praise or reprimand her students to make them the best they can be. 

She was an expert fish wrangler, it was probably her most favorite thing to do. And Dimitri’s most favorite thing to do was watch Byleth get excited about fishing.

She was a tea aficionado and knew everyone’s favorite tea and the perfect sweets that went best with it. 

She was a considerate listener and she always knew the right way to respond to get the best reaction from people. 

She was a fashion icon. She loved to dress up in different outfits and even commissioned new clothes for her friends to wear so they would all match. 

Dimitri suppressed a laugh at his next thought so Gilbert and Felix wouldn’t think he wasn’t taking this matter seriously. Byleth was also a bottomless pit. He never had to worry about having leftovers because she would gladly finish every bite. 

He could go on forever, listing things he loved about Byleth, but Felix and Gilbert were beginning to stare at him impatiently. 

“Because of her years as a mercenary, she’s one of our strongest and most reliable friends who understands the common folk.” He said.

Gilbert sighed. “And if she were to fall pregnant, she wouldn’t be able to participate in battles for a long while. Then there’s the fact that she has no house allegiance.”

Dimitri’s volume increased in defense of Byleth. “She’s blessed by the goddess. She has the support of the church.”

“Then the church may oppose the union.”

“If Sylvain were here,” Felix said, maybe attempting to temper the situation before it got too heated. “He would mention that the professor does have childbearing hips and,” He took a deep sigh, “And she’d have more than ample food supply for the baby.” He shivered in disgust at his own words.

Dimitri blushed. Sometimes really early in the morning or during sparring sessions, Byleth would forgo her cape and armor, leaving her in a tight black suit that exposed her cute belly and cleavage. It would take all of Dimitri’s self control not to turn his head to stare at her running all over the place to get her errands.

Gilbert rubbed his temples. “And if Sylvain were here, I suppose I would have to say that he has a point. But I’m afraid that alone is not enough.”

In a moment of clarity and bravery, Dimitri asked, “Is it enough that I love her?” 

Felix smirked and pretended to read another letter though clearly he just wanted to see how the scene would unfold. 

Gilbert pressed his lips together. “Do you understand what you are saying?”

“Yes, I love her.” Dimitri declared, all doubt he was previously feeling suddenly banished.

“Is the professor aware of your feelings?”

Dimitri stopped to think. He hoped Byleth knew. She was good at reading people. But she also had a one track mind and right now she was focused on the war. But he knew she felt the same. Byleth didn’t reach over to hold anyone else’s hand but his. She didn’t look at anyone the way she looked at him. She didn’t insist on staying close to anyone in battle, except for him.

She had to love him back.

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when Sylvain walked in. He had lipstick plastered all over his cheeks and along his jawbone. But as soon as he entered, he turned on his heels.

“I forgot the tea.”

* * *

Byleth looked up at the clouds, tea cookie crumbs littering the side of her mouth. The white clouds over Garreg Mach reminded her of the days before the war, the days when she served as professor to the Blue Lion house. 

The most she had to worry about back then was Annette making a mess of the kitchens or writing up Felix for foul language, She never had to worry about defending supply lines, and war refugees pouring into Garreg Mach, and definitely not of Dimitri having a baby. It was an exciting development. But she wasn’t excited. 

Her tea party guest, Sylvain, ate a cookie and joined her in looking at the clouds.

“That one looks like a bunny! It so cute, I’m gonna name it Ashe.” He laughed. Byleth didn’t even give him a pity laugh and only continued to stare at the sky. Sylvain washed down the cookie with bergamot tea. “What’s on your mind, Professor?”

“I was thinking about how you all ambushed Dimitri yesterday.”

Sylvain leaned back in his chair. “Oh, that. We had to do it to him.”

Byleth turned her eyes to Sylvain. “What do you think he’ll do?”

“Hard to say. But knowing Dimitri, he’ll do what he thinks is right for Faerghus and I don’t mean to be presumptuous but establishing a successor is the right thing to do.”

“So he will have a child.”

“The only mystery is the lucky lady he’s gonna impregnate.”

Byleth brought her teacup to her lips but didn’t take a sip as Sylvain’s words struck a nerve within her. “Yes, I wonder.” She put her teacup down and absentmindedly stirred in more sugar. 

Sylvain’s eyes never left her. He put his hands behind his head. “I mean, it’s not like he’ll have a hard time convincing any girl to be the mother to the heir to the Kingdom. It’ll just be hard to find someone Dimitri would want for himself.”

Byleth released a deep sigh and added more spoonfuls of sugar to her tea. She slowly let the little crystals cascade down her spoon and into the steaming drink. She especially liked the way they melted once they hit the liquid and she stirred.

“Um, Byleth? You okay?”

“I’m fine.” She answered, mesmerized by the tiny whirlpool she was creating in her cup. 

Sylvain sipped his tea. When Byleth still didn’t start talking, he ate more cookies. After three cookie eating moments of silence, Byleth put her spoon down. 

“What is Dimitri’s ideal woman?” She asked, completely forgetting about her overly sweetened tea.

Sylvain gave her an uneven grin. “Thought you’d never ask. She’s gotta be beautiful. Like ‘desired by men and women alike’ beautiful. His Highness deserves no less.”

Byleth bit her lip to stop it from quivering as Dorothea immediately came to mind. The former diva had many admirers and would turn heads just walking by. Byleth was often asked to deliver Dorothea love letters from lovestruck boys and girls. 

She cast her head down. “I suppose you’re right. What else?”

Sylvain’s grin widened. “Promise you won’t slap me for anything I’m about to say?”

Byleth wrinkled her nose in suspicion and looked up at him. “I’m starting to feel the urge, but fine, I promise I won’t.”

“Huge tits. Dimitri has a hard time falling asleep but an ample bosom to rest his head on is sure to give him sweet dreams.” Sylvain cupped his hands over his chest adjusting the distance between his hands and his chest in a mental debate over the right size. 

Byleth clicked her tongue.“Are you sure you’re not just describing _your_ ideal woman?”

“Dimitri and I have more in common than you think, Professor. Anyway, where was I? Ah. I don’t think he’s particularly picky about appearances other than being beautiful and having big breasts.”

Byleth looked down at her own chest. Too focused to care about Sylvain sitting across from her, she lifted her bronze medallion and pink tassel out of the way. She was well aware she was well endowed. Newcomers of all ages in her father’s mercenary company would sometimes comment under their breath when she walked by. But one glare from her father, and people knew better than to try to hit on the captain’s daughter. Byleth moved her ornaments back over her chest. 

Dorothea’s breasts were similar to Byleth’s. Was that big enough for Dimitri? Did that mean Dorothea was Dimitri’s dream girl? Byleth couldn’t ever remember them speaking directly to each other. But just because she couldn’t remember doesn’t mean they’ve never. 

Who else was beautiful and had large breasts? 

Hilda. But Byleth knew that Hilda would sooner duel Dimitri with her Freikugel than have a baby with him.

So who else was there?

Mercedes! She and Dimitri got along splendidly. And Byleth couldn’t think of anyone else who embodied more motherly attributes. But then there was the time Byleth accidentally overheard Mercedes and Dedue making plans to visit Duscur together after the war. Mercedes and Dedue never confirmed anything, but Byleth was pretty sure they reserved themselves for each other.

“What else is there, Sylvain? I don’t believe Dimitri would be so focused on appearances alone.”

“I’d say she’s gotta love horseback riding.”

Dorothea was out. She hated stable duty and the way horses smelled. She would rather ride in a wagon or behind Ingrid on her pegasus when they marched. Ingrid took such great care of her pegasus that Dorothea didn’t mind.

Ingrid! How could Byleth not see it before? Ingrid was perfect for Dimitri! She may not have large breasts but surely with the protruding of her belly from pregnancy would come the swelling of her breasts as well.

But then Byleth remembered that the man sitting in front of her was already Ingrid’s lover. Relief washed over her instead of disappointment.

Sylvain continued though Byleth was mostly absorbed in her inner thoughts. 

“He likes people who are easy to talk to.”

Manuela! She was easy to talk to, especially when she was drunk or hungover. It meant Dimitri could say whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn’t remember the next day. And she had large breasts, too. Though Manuela can be rather abrasive when drunk and when she wasn’t drunk and Dimitri’s feelings were fragile.

What about Flayn? She was always a joy to speak with. She was especially great at hearing people out and making them feel like they could tell her anything. Byleth certainly felt that way about Flayn and hoped Flayn thought the same of her.

But Seteth would make Byleth recite verses again if he found out she was planning on setting up his daughter with Dimitri.

“And at the same time, Dimitri needs someone to challenge him to do better and be better.” 

So, Dimitri would enjoy being scolded by Lysithea. She was an expert at calling everyone on their bullshit. And goddess, did Dimitri need that sometimes, especially when he got into his own head. Luckily Byleth was able to get through to him eventually.

But Lysithea and Cyril had been really cozy lately… so who else?

Ingrid was good at setting people straight, too. Wait, nevermind, Byleth had already eliminated her from the running because she’s involved with Sylvain.

“He also admires people who are free to be who they are and express themselves as such.”

Petra? She always proudly voiced her love for Brigid, its people, and its culture. Byleth remembered Petra’s Brigid-style yak stew back before this terrible war. It was so delicious, she ate four servings despite the widening of eyes from passerbyers. 

But Petra was preparing herself to rule over Brigid once this terrible war was over. She may not be receptive to Dimitri’s proposal. Though their marriage would strengthen Brigid.

No, Byleth forgot Petra was planning to take Dorothea with her to Brigid when she takes her place as queen. How could she forget? That’s all Dorothea’s been talking about for weeks and Byleth could read between the lines.

So maybe Bernadetta? She had really come into her own as a general and spent less time cooped up in her room. She still cared a great deal about what people thought of her, but that was okay. Byleth was there to chase away the bullies for her.

“He goes crazy for girls who love fishing.”

Flayn! No, Flayn was already eliminated.

“And Dimitri would love the kind of woman who can kick his ass.”

Shamir could beat up anyone thanks to her days as a merc. But Shamir disliked children and she disliked nobles even more.

"Need I go on, Professor?”

Byleth snapped out of her trance. “Hm? Oh, no. Thank you, Sylvain, this was surprisingly insightful.” 

He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his joined hands. “Anytime, Professor.”

Byleth sipped her tea and recoiled. It was too sweet.

* * *

The next few days went by and Byleth was no closer to finding Dimitri’s ideal woman. And Dimitri had been no help. 

When Annette joined Dorothea in singing during dinner one night, Byleth nudged Dimitri with her elbow.

“Annette’s singing is so expressive.” Byleth whispered.

Dimitri nodded and took one more bite of his saghert and cream before offering the rest to Byleth who finished her own long ago.

"Thank you, Dimitri!" She said and proceeded to gobble up the rest.

“Shut up, Professor, I’m trying to listen.” Felix snapped. After the song, he pulled out Annette’s chair for her when she returned to her seat.

While Byleth and Dimitri were watching the sunset on the cathedral bridge, Byleth spotted Leonie further down the mountains, atop her stallion and herding horses back towards the stables after their exercise. 

Byleth pointed towards Leonie. “Leonie is amazing with those beasts.”

“Indeed. Would you like to join me for a ride tomorrow, Professor?”

She smiled, “Yes, I’d love to.”

At the training ground, Byleth watched Dimitri and Catherine spar with swords. They were able to disarm each other and began a barefisted scuffle that ended with Catherine standing victor over Dimitri laying face down.

Byleth offered Dimitri a hand to help him to his feet. 

“Catherine can sure kick your butt, Dimitri. What was that, four times out of six?” Byleth said.

Dimitri chuckled and dusted off his pants. “Yes, though I think you’ve bested me even more times.”

Byleth grabbed Dimitri’s forearm and shoulder. He grinned and stepped closer to her, lowering his upper body to hug her. But then Byleth shifted her weight, positioning her right foot between Dimitri’s ankles and with a quick twist of her body, knocked him off balance and threw him to the ground. 

Dimitri groaned on his back. Byleth extended her hand to help him again and he pulled her to the ground with him. She landed on his chest and tried to scramble away but with Dimitri’s arms around her, they wrestled on the ground amidst laughter. They only stopped because Byleth’s stomach growled, letting them know it was suppertime.

The next day, Byleth made her way to the training grounds again, having made plans to meet Flayn and instruct her in the lance so she could become a pegasus knight. Dimitri hadn’t mentioned anything about an heir in the few short days since the war room meeting and Byleth was beginning to think she would never find him his ideal woman. She grew more and more worried. 

Truth be told, it had never occurred to her that Dimitri needed an heir. But it made complete sense. Faerghus was bigger than any one of them, and that included Dimitri. If he were to fall in battle… Byleth’s stomach dropped. She steadied herself on the entrance of the training ground.

She wouldn’t let it happen. But she also knew that it was better to have precautions set in place. Besides, as king, Dimitri would have to produce an heir anyhow. So it would just be sooner rather than later.

Her stomach felt funny again and her chest began to feel hot. But she dismissed the feeling and pushed open the heavy doors.

Inside the training grounds, Flayn was waiting with lance in hand and they smiled in greeting. The third division of Galatea’s Pegasus Fleet gathered in the middle of the grounds for lance practice on foot. Byleth had thought it would be a good opportunity for Flayn to see experts in action. As Flayn watched the pegasus knights, Byleth recognized Dimitri’s heavy blue cape at the far corner and her smile grew bigger.

Looked like Dimitri was working on his sword technique. And who was that he was practicing with? Oh, it was Marianne. She also had a sword in hand.

Dimitri must have been helping Marianne with her swordsmanship so she could better utilize Blutgang. That was very sweet of Dimitri. He’s always been so helpful.

Byleth glanced over at Dimitri and Marianne every few minutes as she instructed Flayn. While Flayn was completing drills as consequence for sloppy stances, Byleth watched as Marianne swung her sword towards Dimitri. He didn’t even have to dodge since her slice was off center.

Dimitri went to stand next to Marianne instead of opposite her and demonstrated how to swing the sword again. After Marianne tried the stroke three more times with little success, Dimitri placed his hand over hers on the sword hilt. Marianne gave a small nod and Dimitri stepped behind her, put his hands fully over hers on the hilt and guided her through the motions.

They looked almost comical, Dimitri’s imposing shoulders almost swallowing Marianne’s tiny form. 

Byleth’s insides did another flip and Byleth frowned. What was her body trying to tell her? Did she eat something funny lately? No, Dedue was in charge of dinner and his meals were always exquisite. Was she hungry? Probably but she was always hungry and she never felt like this.

She looked back at Dimitri and Marianne. They had separated and Marianne performed the stroke on her own perfectly. The two clapped their hands together in the air in celebration. 

Byleth’s tummy turned again and this time she was sure she knew why.

She was coming to a realization. Her body was telling her that she was close to the answer she's long been searching for. 

Marianne was Dimitri’s ideal woman! 

Byleth’s heart jumped in her chest and she thought she might fall over. Women’s intuition really was a strange thing.

Byleth turned her attention back to Flayn but her thoughts were on Marianne and Dimitri.

Marianne was beyond beautiful with her ethereal features and tender smile. It was a little hard to judge, but her dress did make her breasts look big. Marianne’s best friend was Dorte the horse. She was a great listener and had a soothing voice so Dimitri must love talking to her. Physically she didn’t stand a chance against Dimitri, but if they dueled with magic alone, Marianne had the advantage.

Byleth attempted a smile to celebrate her findings. But her lips trembled instead. Her stomach twisted again and her heart felt like it would burst through her chest.

And she knew it for sure now. She couldn’t fool herself anymore. 

She tried not to look towards Dimitri for the rest of the training session. But her eyes kept darting to him. 

It would never work, she told herself. If it was meant to happen, it would have already. They were too busy with the war. And she wasn’t his type anyway. 

But her thoughts did nothing to stop Byleth from wanting Dimitri for herself.

She wished she could hear Sothis tell her everything was going to be alright, that she had more important things to think about, that Dimitri had more important things to attend to, like ensuring the future of Faerghus. 

Byleth took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. It would be tricky with how meek and easily frightened Marianne was, but Byleth had to get her together with Dimitri. The fate of the Kingdom may depend on it.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I love Marianne and this is in no way anti dimimari. But this is will def end as dimileth
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
